What happened after the war?
by Elyon1996
Summary: Aqua and Dale live a normal life with their parents Percy and Annabeth. Aqua and Dale recieve a message for their parents. Suddently, the kids find themselves sneaking off to their parents' old camp! I don't own PJO. My first fanfic. Story is now complete
1. Chapter 1 Let it begin!

**CH.1 - the way it is now**

**Percy's pov:**

**As you know, I'm Percy Jackson. I am 39 years old. So is Annabeth. We have a son named Daedalus Current Jackson (we call him Dale for short) and a daughter named Aqua Sophia Jackson. Dale has Annabeth's blond hair and my sea green eyes. Aqua has my black hair and Annabeth's gray eyes. Oddly enough, Aqua is more like me and Dale is more like Annabeth. Their 14 birthday is tomorrow! But WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZEUS am I going to get them? I can't get them a half-blood thing because…well…I didn't exactly tell them half of their history. They don't know the whole Greek story. They don't know about camp half-blood or even that their grandparents are Athena and Poseidon. They just know about my mom, Paul, Annabeth's dad and her stepmother. Aqua and Dale think that those people are their real grandmother and grandfather. It's better that they don't know!**

**Annabeth's pov:**

**Tomorrow is Aqua and Dale's birthday! They are twins! I got Aqua a seashell collection, a book about under sea life and, of course, I always give her 20$ to spend freely. As for Dale, I've got him a book about architecture, a sand dollar and, as well, I am going to give him 20$. Now, are you thinking I spoil my kids? Well, I don't! Percy forgets about their birthdays until it's a day away, then he begs me to do something. As "Wise Girl", I have to come up with a solution. **

**Flashback:**

"**Oh my gods! Annabeth, I don't know what to get them! Any ideas?" Percy asked me.**

"**I'll give them 20$, and you can pay me back later, OK?" I told him.**

"**OK!" he said.**

**-END FLASHBACK**

**Dale's pov:**

**Tomorrow is my birthday! I wonder what I'm getting from mom and dad! I hope I get something new to read! I'm slightly dyslexic, but I've taught myself my own version of words. For example, the word "phone" is "nehop" and I can understand it. My teachers have no idea how I understand it but their happy I do. If there is ever a book report, my teachers give me special extensions. I'm ahead of the group in math and shop class (wood working). Why? I have no idea! I was just born with random intelligence. I also have another random thing that I haven't told anyone about. One day, I came home from school and I was soooo thirsty! I needed water. My water bottle was empty. I got in the door, grabbed my bottle and ran into the kitchen. When I opened my water bottle to fill it, it was already full. I don't understand it at all! I think mom and dad are hiding something, but I don't know what. Once I was with Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul when I heard dad and mom going "pst pst!" At least I think it was them. The only thing was that they were far away on a business trip in New York! Then Grandma Sally said she had to go to her room for a minute. Oh well, I will never figure it out!**

**Aqua's pov:**

**Tomorrow is my birthday! Like Dale, I'm slightly dylexic but I know how ro read. I love reading about undersea life because fish are awesome! I love how their tails move! Mom always buys me a book! She said "the most important treasure you can have is the treasure of wisdom". Dad agrees with me on the fact that fish are cool. Last year, he gave me a pet fish, and I named him Gilbert. Gil-bert get it? Gill (as in a fish)! Speaking about mom and dad… they're hiding something, I know it. But the question is, WHAT IS IT???? Once, dad was talking in his room to nobody, then mom said we had to stop eavesdropping! Another thing - my parents say "oh my gods" **_**gods.**_** It's not supposed to be plural! I HATE NOT KNOWING! IT'S NOT FAIR!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's pov:

It's the twins birthday! As a ritual, I went to wake up Dale at midnight and Annabeth went to wake Aqua. I walked into Dale's room. He was snoring fakely.

"I know your awake Dale! It's present time!" I told him.

The moment I said that, he jumped out of bed. He ran into the living room. Aqua and Annabeth were already there. Aqua was sitting cross-legged on the floor and Dale went to join her. As usual, Annabeth gave me the money and one of Aqua's presents. She had the other present for Aqua and both presents for Dale.

"Happy Birthday!" Annabeth said.

She handed Dale his Book about Archetecture, then she handed Aqua her book on undersea life. The kids looked up at me.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten," I said.

I handed Dale and Aqua their 20$. They held the money for a moment, then set it aside with their books.

"Thank you!" they said in unison.

"But there is more!" said Annabeth.

"REALLY?" said the twins.

Annabeth pulled out the sand dollar and handed it to Dale while I pulled out the shell collection for Aqua. She looked at it, then at me, then at her mother, then at the shells again. I could tell somebody was happy. I looked over at Dale who was holding the sand dollar as if it were so fragile that the slightest movement would break the thing.

"Time to go back to bed, you have school tomorrow," said Annabeth.

"Okay," said Dale.

Dale and Aqua are the only people I know of that like school despite their dyslexia and ADHD. They both ran down the hall and into their own separate rooms while I walked slowly with Annabeth to our room.

Aqua's pov:

I can't believe I got a shell collection! This is the best birthday ever! Last year I got a sand dollar and my pet fish and I thought that was the best. I realize now that I was wrong. Fish can die and shell collections can't. I'm not saying that I don't like my pet anymore – I still love him. I just think the shell collection is a better gift.

I opened the drawer under my bed and climbed in. I don't know if my parents ever noticed, but there is a trap door under my bed leading into a room. I installed a light bulb so I could see. It's my little treasury. It's pretty big. It's about the size of my bedroom. Last time I measured, my room was 3mX4m. Height of 4m. Of course the room beneath my room is only 2m tall. I can still stand in it though. After all, I'm not the tallest kid in the universe.

I put my shell collection next to my swimming trophy and sat down on my beanbag chair. Sometimes, when I get something new and put it down here, I even sleep down here. I closed my eyes and had a dream

Aqua's dream:

I was five years old and Dale was next to me. We were sitting on my bed because my room was next to my parents room. We were listening in on our parents' discussion. I glanced at the clock and it read 10:37PM. It was way past our bedtimes! Dale was listening carefully. He looked at me ant said "Shh!"

I began listening too. My parents were talking about some hill.

"We have to get out of this country!" my mom said

"What about my mother, camp and the empire state building? We can't just leave!" said my dad

"We can make arrangements Percy! A monster confronted you today and you even needed Nectar and Ambrosia! It will only be a matter of time before they go after the kids. Think about it Percy, you were first confronted when you were 12 years old!" said my mom.

I looked at Dale. He was gaping. Then, he drew a question mark in the air. He grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote one word: _monsters?_

The dream changed. I was seven and we were about to move. We were headed to the nearest country from the US – Canada. My mom said we were moving to a random place called Toronto. Wherever that was. We were sitting in the back of my mom's gray Corolla. My dad had already left with some stuff in his car – the blue Matrix. Just then, this random guy came up with a…gun? No sword! He slashed at my mom. She pulled a bronze knife out of her boot and stabbed the guy. Then he evaporated! My mom got in the car and told us "you saw _nothing_"

I woke up. It was time for school. Those dreams were just old memories that made no sense. We were still living in Toronto, but we've moved houses numerous times. I crawled out of my mini room and got ready for school.


	3. Chapter 3

Dale's pov:

Aqua and I were in English class at school. I sat next to my best friend Benji and Aqua sat next to her best friend Maddie. That's when things started to go wrong. The secretary buzzed our room.

"Ms. Napoleon, can you please send Aqualaria and Daedalus Jackson to the office," said the secretary.

"Of course," said Ms. Napoleon.

There were some murmurs among the class and some giggles about our names. Seriously, Daedalus and Aqualaria? What were our parents thinking!? We walked down to the office. On the stairwell I noticed that she was wearing her new outfit – the one Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul gave her. It was a blue jean mini skirt, black leggings, light blue T-shirt, Jean jacked, Sea-shell necklace, silver owl earrings and white sandals. At this time of year, it is so hot that you can't bare wearing running shoes. Mid-June – almost done grade 8. I was wearing a gray T-shirt, long ripped up jean shorts, a shark tooth necklace (it's a brown string with a shark tooth on it) and sandals.

We walked into the office. The secretary looked up and said "Good, you have finally arrived."

"Did someone call us down Amy?" Aqua asked the secretary.

"I did," said the secretary Amy.

"Why?" asked Aqua.

"Because I need to talk to you!" said Amy, slightly exasperated.

Amy wasn't the prettiest person in the world. She has white frizzy hair that sticks out on every angle. She's got beady black eyes that are very menacing if you look at them too long. Sometimes it looks like she has fangs.

"Come with me," she said.

We followed her into the staff room. Basically a white room with a couch, radio, bathroom and kitchen.

"Sit, sit," she told us.

"We have to get back to class Amy," said Aqua.

"I need you two to do something for me," Amy paused and looked around as if to make sure nobody was listening, "Tell your parents that they're needed at camp right away." Amy said.

"Can we go back to class now?" asked Aqua.

"Of course dear," said Amy.

With that we left the room.

While we were walking back up the stairs, Aqua had a strange look on her face. She was white as ice and she looked like she was calculating the most difficult calculation in the world. That's when I heard her thoughts. I can do that, and I think she can too because sometimes we think the same things. I think we ca do the mind-reading thing because we are twins. I wonder if she had had the same dream as me. Then her thoughts answered me. They screamed at me _"YES". _Of course, this yes was subconscious.

She looked at me and said:

"Dale, did you have the same dream as me? The memory of when we were 5, then the one of when we were 7?" she asked.

"That's what I asked you! Telepathically I mean. Well, you know, the way twins do," I said.

"Oh. Well what did my mind tell you?" she asked

"It screamed YES," I told her.

She took a shaky breath "What do you think it means?"

I shook my head "I don't know."

"I'm not telling mom or dad about Amy and her message," she said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because it's creepy. _Come to camp_. What is that supposed to mean? Aren't mom and dad too old for camp?" she asked

"Yeah, I know. But maybe if we tell them, we could get some answers," I said.

"Sure," she said.

"Then let's try! School's almost done, there are only five minutes left, why don't we just leave early," I said. With that, we left school.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's pov

I was talking to Percy through an Iris Message. Not the smartest thing to do when Aqua and Dale are going to be home in a few minutes. Well, actually, I lost track of time.

"Percy, please. We can't! It's too dangerous. Aqua and Dale won't be able to grow up safely if they find out about our demigod situation!" I said.

"Fine. We'll talk about this later. Bye," he said, then he waved his hand and disconnected. I sat in the living room chair for about 5 minutes. Then Aqua and Dale walked in. They came up to me and said in unison:

"Mom, we need to talk to you and dad!"

A few hours later, Percy came home and dinner was ready. While we were passing around the twins' favorite foods, they (the twins) looked at each other meaningfully.

Aqua took a shaky breath. "Mom, Dad, today we talked to Amy, the secretary of our school. She told us to pass a message along." Then, she looked at Dale.

He looked at me, then at Percy and said: "The message is that you and dad have to get to camp. It's an emergency," he finished.

I looked at Percy who looked startled.

He looked at me and said: "Annabeth, we leave tomorrow."

THE NEXT DAY!

Aqua's pov

"Come on! Dale get up! We have to get into Grandpa's truck!" I said while tugging on Dale's shirt. Grandpa Paul was giving my mom and my dad a ride to this 'camp'. He bought the truck after the Toyota Prius died. Together, we climbed into grandpa's trunk. It was huge! There was room for a king sized mattress up here. Grandpa, mom and dad climbed into the car part. Me and Dale hid out in the trunk. After a few hours, we arrived in New York. Then we headed out into the country. There was a little house in a strawberry field at the bottom of a huge hill. At the top of the hill, there was a pine tree. At the bottom of the tree was a…dragon? Either that or a huge bird. Mom and dad got out of the truck. That's when grandpa Paul came around to the trunk and said:

"What are you two doing here?!"

BUSTED!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's pov:

This is what I wanted right? I always wanted to tell Aqua and Dale about Camp Half-Blood but Annabeth didn't let me. Now they were standing right in front of me and I was to shocked to say anything. It was Annabeth who was the first to say a word:

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" she yelled. That woke me up.

"Annabeth, calm down. You'll scare them!" I said

"Why are you here?" she asked, looking from Dale to Aqua.

"We were curious," said Dale.

"We just wanted to see your old camp!" said Aqua.

"Okay, you came, you saw and now you're going to leave," said Annabeth.

"Wait. Mom, is that a dragon?" asked Dale.

I looked at her. "I think it's time we told them Annabeth," I said, "besides, we will attract too much monster attention here." She looked at me in defeat. Paul glanced between us.

"I think I'd better leave," he said. Then he left.

"Come on, let's go," said Annabeth.

Annabeth's pov:

I can't believe the twins snuck to camp with us. Now they won't be able to grow up normally!

Dale and Aqua's povs

Oh my god! Awesome campsite! Or is it gods?

Percy's pov

We walked towards the big house and Chiron came to greet us.

"Percy, Annabeth! What a lovely surprise! And who, may I ask, are those two charming children?" he asked us.

Annabeth looked sheepish. "These are our…children," she said. I guess she hadn't told Chiron that we had had children in the last 15 years of marriage.

"I see!" said Chiron, "What are their names? How old are they? Are they half-bloods? Have you told them about half-bloods yet?" he bombarded us with questions.

"Introduce yourselves," I said.

"My name is Aqualaria Sophia Jackson. I like to go by Aqua and if you must call me by my middle name, which some teachers do, I would prefer if you called me Sophie rather than Sophia. I am now officially 14 years old and I do not know what a half blood is," she said.

"A child of many words!" exclaimed Chiron.

"My name is Daedalus Current Jackson. I go by Dale at all times. I am 14 as well. We are twins. Neither of us knows what a half-blood is," he said.

"Beautifully said," said Chiron.

We went through the whole introduction of camp half-blood. The last scene was of me making a mini-hurricane around myself while the other half of the screen showed one of the Hephaestus campers with one of the Aphrodite campers making a sword. I noticed it was Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. That part of the film must have come before the great Titan-Olympian war. The scene of me with the water hurricane is from while I was battling a titan before I made my choice to give Luke Annabeth's knife. But that's a whole other story. At the end, the twin's asked the question I'd been dreading:

"Can we make our own weapons too? Oh, and dad, can you chow us the water tornado?!"

I think I am now officially in trouble!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Aqua's pov:

So this is mom and dad's old campground. It's awesome! How come they never told us though? We could have been attacked by monsters without even knowing! I set down one of the things that I'd carried with me in my bag – my shell collection. I put it on the table right next to my bunk. Across from my bunk was dad's bunk. There was a minotaur horn hanging on the wall. Next to it was a paper that read "Percy Jackson, 12 years old, first year of camp, horn of the minotaur." For some reason, Dale and I had to be split up. Dale was going to the Athena cabin while I had to stay in the Poseidon cabin. Not that I mind! This cabin makes me feel like I'm under the sea. Since I arrived at camp, I discovered that I had power over water, like dad. I could breathe under water too, which came in handy when I wanted to go check something out. Shortly after the "introduction video", Dale and I went to the armory with a Hephaestus camper. He was the leader of that cabin. His name was Pete Metals. Dale built a sword. It is soooo long! I don't like the idea of a long blade because you can't get close to your enemy using one. In that result, I made a knife. I put my knife on the nightstand where my shell collection was. At that moment dad walked in.

"Hi dad!" I said

"Hello! Hey, is it true?" he asked

"Is what true?" I asked

"The fact that you inherited most of my power!" he said

"Yes!" I squeaked.

Dale had gotten some of dad's power too, but he couldn't do all the things that I could. He couldn't even breathe under water. He could make a bubble around himself though. That's how he got around.

"Can I see your knife?" Dad asked

"Sure," I said. I handed him my knife.

My knife was longish. It was longer than a normal knife, but shorter than a sword. It has shells and blue crystals around the spot where you hold it. It was very pretty.

"You built this?" he asked.

"With a little help," I replied.

"I came here to tell you that there is a game of capture the flag tonight and we're invited to play!" he said.

"Capture the flag? But that sounds so childish. Why does this camp play those games when were training to defeat monsters?" I asked.

"You'll see tonight," he said.

I wonder what's so special about capture the flag?


	7. Chapter 7 Halfway point

Dale's pov:

I haven't seen Aqua since we split up to go to our cabins! Now, I am going to leave the cabin to go eat dinner. At least we get to eat as a family. Chiron let Mom, Dad, Aqua and I sit at the head table with Mr. D (I think it stands for Dionysus because he obsesses over wine) and Chiron himself. As I walked out of the cabin with mom, I saw dad talking with a…half-human? He was a goat from the waist down but human from the waist up. Next to him was a woman with elfish features. In her arms was a little bundle. At their feet was a little boy with hooves and elfish features.

"Congratulations!" said dad. Dad looked at me and called me over.

"This is my son Daedalus. We call him Dale," said my dad. Then my dad looked at me.

"This is Grover, my best friend. You met him when you were very small, so I don't expect you to remember. He is a satyr. That is a…" dad didn't finish because I cut him off.

"Mythological Greek creature," I finished.

"I'm no creature, I'm a nature spirit," said Grover.

Mom came over then. "Juniper! How are you? I didn't know you had a second child! Is it a girl or another boy? Come on, let's talk! I'll get Aqua! Let the boys have their time," she said. Then the girls left.

Annabeth's pov:

"So, Juniper, how old is the baby?" I asked.

"Only 2 months," she said.

"Wow, and I thought you didn't keep track of time," I said.

"You're right! Grover does," she said. We laughed. The conch horn sounded and we went off to dinner. Juniper and her family moved out of the crowd. Chiron hit his glass with a spoon.

"Campers! I world like to present to you, the two campers who saved the world many years ago by stopping the rise of Kronos. I give you Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Annabeth…Chase – Jackson, daughter of Athena!" he said.

Everybody except Dionysus gave applause. The cheering died down as we began our meal. Dale and Aqua figured out the offerings pretty quickly. Can you guess what they had? Aqua had cheese pizza, fries, cream soda and some strawberries! Dale had something even worse health wise! Hamburger, coated fries, cola (non diet!) and gummies. What kind of meals are those?

Aqua's pov:

Meals at camp are great! You get whatever you want, re-fills whenever you want and you don't even have to pay! I'm not going to pig out though. At least I'm done unpacking! My book is in the back of the room, my shell collection on my table, my pet fish (okay, I have no idea how he got here, he just randomly appeared) at the back of the room as well and a few other things. I received my own camp half-blood t-shirt. I have shorts that I wear. My shirt is baggy so I tie it back with one of m pony-tails. It is awesome!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel's pov:

Finally! It's been so long since I've been at camp. I've tried to contact Percy and Annabeth, but I only ever get their voicemail and they never call back! I wonder if something happened. I walked through the barrier that divides camp from the mortal world. Peleus was coiled around Thalia's pine tree.

"Hey Peleus," I said. I patted it on the head and moved on. Chiron was at the bottom of the hill with two people I haven't seen or heard from for a long, long time.

"Rachel!" cried Percy.

Annabeth was talking with Chiron and when she turned she looked at Percy.

"Rachel?" she asked. Then she saw me. "Rachel!" she exclaimed. "It's been so long!"

"I tried calling and calling but all I ever got was your voicemail. I never got anything back. I thought something happened to you!" I said.

They exchanged a glance. "Well, we have a lot to tell you," they said in unison.

We went inside the big house and talked. I found out that Percy and Annabeth had twins – Dale and Aqua – and that yesterday had been their birthday. I had to go get them gifts. I also had to tell them my little secret.

"So, Rachel, any news from you? Any new prophecies?" asked Annabeth.

"No prophecies. But I have to tell you something. I made an agreement with the spirit of Delphi. Well…I'm kind of in a relationship. I have 3 times to find the perfect guy. If by the 3rd time I don't find anybody, the 3 guys will die. Of course, I don't want that. Luckily, I'm in the first relationship. We get along perfectly and, guess what? We're engaged!" I was so happy!

"Rachel, that's amazing," said Annabeth.

"Oh, even better! This guy can see through the mist! He has a theory about it though. Maybe we're quarter gods. No powers because it's not direct godly parentage, but it'll help us be safe when monsters come after us. I thought it was brilliant!" I said. I toyed with my ring until Percy noticed.

"Nice ring," he commented.

Then a little half nymph half satyr bolted through the door.

"Mommy and Daddy told me to come find you Miss Rachel!" he said. "There is someone on the hill who is injured and needs to speak with you right away!!!!! Run!" he screamed. He was obviously panicking. I stood up and bolted for the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's pov:

Spencer (Juniper and Grover's older son) led us to where a man lay on the ground. He was wounded by a monster attack. Grover and Juniper were using nature magic to try to heal him but it was using a lot of their energy. The man was mumbling one word: "Rachel".

Rachel gasped from behind us. She ran up to the poor guy. "James! What are you doing here? I told you it was too dangerous to come after me!" she said throughout sobs.

Chiron came up to us. "Oh dear. We must take him to the big house! Mortal as he is, he needs nectar and ambrosia!" he said.

Nectar? Ambrosia? Normally, that would kill a human. Chiron was hiding something. We went inside. Aqua ran up to me then.

"Mom, can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. I wanted a reason to be away from all this. It was too easy for me to picture Percy in James's body. Or, rather, in his position. I walked to cabin MIX. Cabin MIX was a cabin for mixed children like Aqua and Daedalus. There were others too. Clarisse and Chris daughter Silena (named after Silena Beauregard who died fighting) was there too. There were others too. People like Benji and Patty or Lizzie and Kyle. Most of the parents are younger half-bloods that arrived at camp after the titan war.

We stopped at the MIX cabin. Aqua knocked 5 times. The door opened.

"Mrs. Jackson! Or should we call you Miss Chase?" asked Lizzie.

"Mrs. Jackson will do," I said.

"We need to ask you some questions. Well, one actually," said Benji. "Capture the flag. What's so special about that?" he asked.

"Simple. You have to fight monsters in the field. There is magical items like electric spears," I said.

"Wow!" they said together.

At that moment Clarisse and Chris walked over to Silena. Clarisse was holding an electric spear and Chris had a flying wing pack.

"Here," said Clarisse and Chris together, "are your magical items for capture the flag." Silena was too shocked to speak.

All the other kids got something to use that day. I was so surprised that Chris and Clarisse gave Silena 2 magical items. Usually a kid got one every 2 years and here Silena was, getting 2 in the same day! Lucky! Tonight capture the flag was going to be different: Families vs. Campers. There were more campers but the families had adults with experience on the teams. Tonight is going to be fun…I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Aqua's pov:

It's almost time for capture the flag. We're suiting up in our armour ready for battle. The only problem: I have 0 idea of what we're supposed to face. Mom and Dad know, but they won't tell me. Mom says that "wisdom comes in its own time". Translation – we have to wait and find out. Apparently they changed the armour now. The armour is the colour that represents your cabin.

"How come you get greenish blue armour?" whined Dale.

Mom walked over to us. "It's because you," she pointed at Dale, "are an Athena camper. You should be proud of that you know," she scolded.

A conch horn sounded in the distance. Mom turned around and I stuck my tongue out at Dale.

"Let's go," said Dad as he came over towards us.

Our team:Other team: -Rest of the campers

-Mom

-Me

-Dad

-Dale

-Chris

-Clarisse

-Silena

-Benji

-Patty

-Lizzie

-Kyle

-Jessica (Benji's mom)

-Tommy (Benji's dad)

-Kyra (Patty and Lizzie's mom)

-Daniel (Patty and Lizzie's dad)

-Melissa (Kyle's mom)

-Charles (Kyle's dad)

-Jasper (the orphan)

We walked into the woods. Jasper ran into the woods with his bow and arrow. We figured that he was an Apollo kid because he was so good at archery. He also had blond hair and light brown eyes. The only weird thing was that he had the issue with looks like an Aphrodite kid. Mom thinks that he's the son of a Apollo demigod and a Aphrodite demigod. I think he's just a show off. Jessica followed him in. After all the time that the two of them have been here, Jess is starting to think of Jasper as a son. Jasper and Benji are such close friends that it doesn't matter anyway.

"Hurry up!" called my mom.

The opponent's flag was green, purple and orange. Our flag was blue yellow and red. Benji was the guard at the river. Dale was on guard on top of Zeus's fist, which was also where our flag was. As for me, I had to run and get the flag. That's easy for me because before the game, Mom gave me and Dale invisibility caps. Do you think it's cheating? It's not because they are magical items. Yay us!

I ran (invisibly) up to where the other team had their flag. The guy on guard was an Aphrodite camper. Easy target! He was looking at himself in the mirror. Wow, what a pass time. I ran around behind him and grabbed the flag. I tiptoed away. When I was a couple of trees away, I broke into a sprint. Unfortunately, something made me collapse. A monster.

All I could say with it on me was a muffled "Help!" Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Dale's pov:

I could feel Aqua's pain. She just woke up from her knock out in the woods. The game was called to an end when Mom found Aqua, wounded and unconscious, in the woods. Because we were twins I could feel everything she felt. It feels like someone punching you everywhere, something heavy is sitting on your chest and getting stung by wasps all at the same time. An easy word to describe it – painful. Mom was at the edge of Aqua's bed, feeding her nectar and ambrosia, the food of the gods. On the other side of the room, Rachel was sitting at the edge of James's bed. Apparently, James was Rachel's fiancé. She told him not to follow her to camp because a demon of some sort was following her around. She was coming to camp to warn us that she had a vision: history will repeat itself. None of us are sure what that means.

"Dale, can you come over here?" Mom asked.

I walked over to her. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you watch Aqua for a few minutes? I have to talk to your father," she said.

"Sure," I said.

Mom and Dad walked out the door. The only people left in the room were me, Aqua, James and Rachel. Rachel gave me the creeps sometimes because she's the newest oracle of Delphi. I heard that sometimes, her eyes glow green and there is green mist that pours out of her mouth and forms a snake. Plus, when she speaks in her trance, her voice is tripled. To top it all off she speaks prophecies. But overall, she is very, very nice.

"You want to listen to your parents don't you?" she asked me in a hushed whisper. Loud enough for me to hear but not for Mom and Dad.

"Yeah, I do," I admitted.

"I'll watch Aqua for you," she said.

"Thanks," I muttered.

Mom and Dad were in another room. They had the door shut. The door read: NO ENTRY. PRIVATE. Of course, to me it said: ON RYENT. TEPRAVI. To anyone else, this is complete nonsense.

"…repeating itself Percy! Aqua got hurt by a hellhound! Does any of this sound familiar to you? This is why I didn't want to tell them! It's too dangerous," said mom.

"History is not repeating Annabeth. It's a mere coincidence that it was a hellhound. Actually, we aren't even sure if that's what it was. There were hellhound footprints, but those could have come from Mrs. O'Leary. We really don't know! Besides, Kronos isn't going to rise again for another few millennia at earliest," said Dad.

"'We don't know. It could have been Mrs. O'Leary.' Yeah right Percy! We know a hellhound attacked her in the woods. It's simple. On top of that, Kronos is probably not going to reform but some of his minions may. To be honest, there is an Aphrodite kid that I don't trust. You know Claire-Bell right? Well her younger brother, Sebastian, is weird. He wants to fit in the other Aphrodite campers, but he can't. He's the only one with red hair. He's the only one with black eyes. He's the only one that doesn't care about looks. CB is trying to help her brother but he just doesn't want to be like Aphrodite. He wants to be like Hermes. Does that sound familiar? Not happy with what you have?" she asked.

"He sounds a bit like Luke, but he's not evil. He's been claimed," said Dad.

"Yeah, well, nobody suspected Luke either," Mom said.

I shifted my weight to my other foot. The floor board groaned. Uh-oh! I put the invisibility cap on. I was afraid to move again.

"Did you hear that?" asked Mom.

"Yeah," replied Dad.

They opened the door, but I had already began to run back to room of wounds.


	12. Chapter 12

Aqua's pov:

Every part of me hurt. I woke up a few minutes ago and the scene from then and now were so different. Rachel was sitting in between my bed and James's when Dale bolted through the door. He was invisible, but I could tell it was him. That's what twins can do. He whipped off the cap and through it to the end table where it was before.

"What…" I began to ask.

"Shh! If anyone asks, I was here the whole time!" he said.

Joy. He went off on his own spying mission without me. Well, okay, I can't exactly move right now, but still, it is SO not fair. He grabbed his book from the end table and sat down next to me as if he had been there the whole time. Rachel had moved back to James's side. Dale was staring blankly at the page he was on when Mom and Dad came through the door.

"Okay, who was outside the door?" asked Mom.

I stayed perfectly still. Dale kept on reading his book. His mind screamed at me 'DON'T TELL!!', so I didn't. Rachel looked up.

"What are you talking about? We've all been here since you left," she said.

Mom and Dad looked at each other quizzically.

"Dale, can you come out in the hall with me for a moment? I need to ask you something," said Mom.

Dale is about to get yelled at. They walked out into the hall. Dad sat down at the edge of my bed.

"I know you can hear me," said Dad.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"I've got something for you," he said.

Something for me? What could he possibly get for me that I would want that I don't already have?

"Well actually a few things" he said, a little embarrassed.

"Okay," I mumbled.

He grabbed a small box from his pocket. He pressed a button on it and it grew into a briefcase. It was the same briefcase he used for work. Now I understand how he got to work on a crowded bus some days. He minimized his briefcase and put it in his pocket.

"A Hephaestus camper made it," he mumbled, still a bit embarrassed.

He opened the briefcase and pulled out a big, pure white seashell. It was the most beautiful one ever!

"I know you like seashells Aqua" he said.

Then he pulled out a container. One of those containers with dividing bars so your food doesn't mix. It contained all my favorite foods. There was Pizza, fries, watermelon, even a slice of vanilla cake. (Dale likes Chocolate and I like Vanilla so mom buys 2 cakes on our birthday.)

"Thanks so much Dad," I said.

"You know what they say, good food makes you get better!" he said.

I had to laugh. That was the worst "You know what they say" sentences ever. Seriously, pizza and fries was no exactly 'good food'. Whatever, I don't care. Laughing made me feel better. In that moment, I couldn't feel my pain at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Dale's pov:

Dad and Aqua were in the other room laughing while I was getting chewed out! It went like this:

"DAEDELUS CURRENT JACKSON! HOW COULD YOU LISTEN IN ON AN ADULT CONVERSATION?! DON'T YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT?" Mom yelled.

"Yes, but…" I tried to say.

"BUT NOTHING! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU THAT EVESDROPPING IS BAD? HONESTLY DAEDALUS!" Mom yelled. She calls me Daedalus whenever she's mad at me. Just like she calls Aqua Aqualaria when she's mad at her.

"I just wanted to…" I tried to say again but, like last time, she cut me off.

"YOU CAN'T WANT TO DAEDALUS! YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHEN AND WHAT YOUR BATTLES ARE! THIS ONE DOES NOT INVOLVE YOU!" Screamed Mom.

"Would you just listen to me? Hear me out!" I said.

"You have 3 minutes" said Mom. At least she wasn't yelling anymore. She was at least trying to control herself now. Oh, yeah. I really should explain the '3' thing. I didn't figure this out until we got to camp. There is three major gods: Poseidon, Hades and Zeus. There is 3 places: Sky, Earth and Underworld. That's what the whole '3' thing is about.

"Okay," I said, "Picture yourself at my age. Your parents are keeping the biggest secret from you, and of course, you don't know what it is. You hate not knowing. Your starting to get freaky messages telling you to get your parents to camp. Your wondering what camp this could be if your parents are too old for any normal camp. You find out the secret by sneaking in the back of a van. You discover the big secret. Afterwards, you find out that there is more secrets. All you want to do is know what the secret is. Your parents go off to another room to talk about that "other secret". You follow them to find out what it is," I told her.

"Dale! Look, I know how you feel. This is the way I felt when I was your age. There are just some things you don't need to know right now. Wait until your time, okay?" she asked.

"Alright, fine," I said.

Together we walked back into the room.

Dad and Aqua were smiling. Aqua had her container open. Her container was blue with green utensils. She got it years ago and she still uses it. In it were: Vanilla cake, watermelon, pizza and fries. Next to her bed was a huge white seashell. These things weren't all that interesting to me. Mom followed me in the room.

"Percy," she said, "why doesn't Dale have his food box too?" she asked.

"Because you took him out in the hallway for a lecture," he said.

Aqua and I grinned.

Mom gave Dad an icy glare. Dad took out his briefcase and handed me my container. It was gray with black utensils. In my box were: Chocolate cake, honeydew melon (I do not like watermelon at all!) a hamburger and fries. We ate quickly. This has been one long night! We ate about 7 hours ago so I was hungry now.

"I think I'm going to watch the sunrise this morning" I said.

"Congrats Dale! Do you need an applause?" Aqua mumbled sarcastically.

When Aqua talks sarcastically, it means she is in terrible pain but still trying to lighten the mood. So much like Aqua. I hope she gets better soon.

Then, Claire-Bell ran in through the door. I'll admit she was fast. She was also really pretty. Well, she's an Aphrodite camper so she's supposed to be pretty.

"Come quickly! I think something is wrong with Sebastian!" she said. My parents got up and followed her out the door.


	14. Chapter 14 Final chapter

Percy's pov:

Sebastian was lying on the ground outside the Aphrodite cabin. He didn't seem harmed, which was a good thing. Claire-Bell knelt at his side.

"I walked out here to find him and yet, he was here all along. He said he was going for a walk in the woods and he was lying here the whole time. I don't know what could have happened!" she said. Claire-Bell adored her brother, as strange as he was.

"Well, Dale, help get Sebastian to the emergency room. He can take the bed on the other side of Aqua," said Annabeth.

"Where are you going?" demanded Dale.

"I need to talk to your father," said Annabeth.

Annabeth pulled me across the yard until we were behind one wall of the big house.

"Now do you see what I mean? Percy, that kid is trying to take the spirit of Kronos!" said Annabeth.

"Everyone thinks that Sebastian is strange, but he is a good kid!" I said back.

"Percy," Annabeth groaned.

"Annabeth, please, give him a chance," I said.

"What if he turns out being like Luke?" demanded Annabeth.

"Then we'll fight him together! Besides, you should know a lot about forgiving others because you did that to Luke even after he turned into Kronos!" I said.

"Fine," Annabeth spat.

Together, we walked to Sebastian's side.

"I…I have to tell you the truth," he said.

"Truth?" asked Claire-Bell.

"Yeah. I'm not really your brother Claire. I'm a reincarnation of a boy named Luke. I made Elysoum and I'm trying for Ils for the Blest. My only punishment is to remember my previous life," he said. Then he looked at me and Annabeth and said: "Percy, Annabeth, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me for what I did? I was blinded by hate and fear. I thought I was doing the right thing," he said.

"Oh, Luke! You gave your life to save camp in the end. You were the hero. We forgave you a long time ago," said Annabeth.

"What about you Percy?" asked Sebastian/Luke.

"Yeah, I forgave you too," I said.

He glanced at my hand.

"I'm sorry about that," he said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Scorpion," he said.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"So then, are you a son of Aphrodite or Hermes?" asked Claire-Bell.

"In this life, Claire, I am a son of Aphrodite. I suppose it's time to start acting like one too. I am no longer Luke. I am now Sebastian," he said.

"Are you my brother?" asked Claire-Bell.

"Yes, Claire, I am," he said.

"I'm glad things worked out," said Dale.

"Me too," said Aqua.

Aqua was standing upright.

"Aqua, are you in pain?" asked Annabeth.

"Not any more," said Aqua.

We relized how much we needed each other in that very moment.

"We shall never let Kronos rise again!" said Sebastian.

"No we won't," agreed a voice from across the room.

"Your okay!" Rachel cried. She hugged James.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" he teased.

From now on, we will face any threat together, as one family, without any secrets.

The nurse had left drinks in the room. I picked up the tray and handed everyone a glass.

"To family!" said Annabeth.

"TO FAMILY!" cried everyone else.

Yes, to family.

THE END

**So, how did everyone like it? I know the ending sucked, but I had to finish the story and I couldn't think of anything else. Hopefully, I'll have a new story running soon. Until then, I say "See ya!"**

**-Ellie96**


End file.
